Dark Lord (Miitopia)
The Dark Lord is the central villain of the Miitopia fantasy RPG, which is based upon the Nintendo Wii player-avatar system (refered to as Miis) - like many aspects of the game the Dark Lord can be customized by players (for example his name is not set, instead it is chosen by the player - he will always have the title of Dark Lord, no matter what name or face the player may create for him) but always has the goal of terrorizing the Miis and causing havoc in his surroundings, true to his title. The general plot of the game is that the Dark Lord has amassed great and terrible magic which he uses to take the faces of Miis and place them into monsters, leaving his victims faceless and in despair - he enjoys inflicting misery not just in his victims but in others, as he forces family and friends to watch as their loved ones are transformed by his evil magic. In the end, however, his evil ways are put in danger when the player-controlled Mii is called upon by divine powers to put a stop to the Dark Lord and his reign of terror - alongside multiple friends (which make up a traditional "group" found in fantasy RPGs). History Dark Lord An employee at a banana factory came across the Dark Curse locked in a wooden chest. The Dark Curse falsely promised him power and wealth so he could earn his trust and take over his body. Now as the Dark Lord, it began to steal other people's faces and place them upon monsters. The protagonist of the game came across the Dark Lord who appeared in the town of Greenhorne and stole some faces of the residence there. As soon as the Dark Lord discovers the hero after him, he encounters him and places the face of a sassy child on a Mini Slime before leaving him to his battle. As the game progresses, the hero recovers the faces of the Dark Lord's victims, as well as getting a class of power and some teammates along the way, and faces the Dark Lord again. This time, the Dark Lord summons an energy ball and is about to unleash upon the hero until the Great Sage appears and stops him. The Dark Lord soon disappears from the sage's arrival. The hero makes his way to Castle Greenhorne to warn the king about the Dark Lord. Once the hero arrives outside, however, the Dark Lord appears and summons an Imp with the Cheery Granny's face upon it. Even though the hero defeated the Imp and warned the king, the Dark Lord was able to steal the king's face and placed it upon a golem. After the hero manages to save the King's face, and after the King's face is returned to him, the Dark Lord then steal's the face of the king's daughter, the princess. After discovering this, the Besmirched Nobleman's son, who is in love with the princess, rushes out to save her. The hero ventures to Nightmare Tower where the princess' face is kept. Once the hero arrives, he finds the Besmirched Nobleman's son attacked by a general with the princess' face on it. After the hero defeats the general and frees the princess' face, the Dark Lord soon appears, telling the hero that he will pay for spoiling his good mood. Back at Castle Greenhorne, the King allows the Besmirched Nobleman's son to be together with the princess for his willingness to save her, and then comments the prince, who he allowed him to marry his daughter at the beginning, as a pathetic specimen as he truly saw him for his role of cowardice and arrogance at that point of the game. In retaliation, the Dark Lord kidnaps the heroes' teammates, as they were staying at an inn, and seals away the hero's power, making the hero choose another type of job. The hero encounters new teammates in the kingdom of Neksdor and a mischievous genie causing trouble there, such as stealing gold from the Desert Celebrity, who the Great Sage informed the hero about and was freed by the prince due to his depression of losing the favor of the princess. After the hero defeated the genie and threatened to imprison him in the lamp, the genie is forced to redeem himself by returning the gold and apologizing to the Desert Celebrity for his actions. Just then, the Dark Lord appears and steals the faces of the Dancing Guide, the Shady Merchant Family, the male member of the Prickly Couple, the Desert Celebrity, and the Genie of the Lamp. After the hero manages to save all but the genies' faces, he makes to the Great Pyramid where the Dark Lord is. The Dark Lord attaches the genies' face to a Pharoh's head, who he calls it as the strongest of his minions, before leaving the hero to his fight with it. After defeating Pharoh Genie, the Dark Lord kidnaps the Hero's friends and seals his powers away a second time. He then moves on to Gallery Images Dark lord phantom of evil.jpg Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Demon Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessor Category:Suicidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Thief